


Where Were You Last Night

by ookamijudge



Category: House M.D.
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 18:56:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1195842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ookamijudge/pseuds/ookamijudge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>House is bastard, we all know that, but he thinks he might have finally run off the one person he truly cares for with his ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Were You Last Night

**Still**   
**Spinning round in my head**   
**How I regret everything that I said**   
**Why did I tell you to go**   
**Saving my pride but losing my soul**

He didn't know why he had told him to leave. Well more like couldn't believe he had. He knew /why/ he had because no matter what Wilson said he still couldn't take that this was love, that he could actually want him. It was more then a broken man could believe and House was a very broken man. So he had sent him away in a fit of anger he had told him to just go to the damn party with that nurse.

**I'm here all alone**   
**Still wait by the phone**   
**The hours go by**   
**What else could I do but to cry**

Even broken men could regret what they had done though and that was exactly what he was doing. He sat on the couch the phone just inches from him, waiting hoping. It was getting late, well only ten, but late enough. Wilson was usually back by now even if he did snap at him. He always came back before he went to sleep. Yet here it was four hours later and still nothing.

**I call and I call**   
**Just to make things right**   
**Have I lost the fight**   
**Where were you last night**

Finally he just couldn't take it and he picked up the phone dialing the number he knew so well. It rang, and rang, and rang until the voice mail picked it up. House hit the end button on the phone and stared at it. He didn't let it go to voice mail, Wilson always picked up when he called. Where was he that he couldn't, or worse didn't pick up? Twice more with still nothing and House settled the phone once more feeling his stomach clench as he realized that he might just have finally done it.

**I beg and I cry**   
**I keep asking why**   
**Where were you last night**   
**Where were you last night**

It was eleven now he had been gone five hours, and still nothing. He didn't know how he had missed it, but until he felt something hit his hand he didn't realize he was crying. He lifted his hand whipping his eyes to try and rid them of the tears, but it didn't help they came right back. Once more he found himself wondering if he might have finally managed it. Had finally managed to push Wilson away, away and to one of those nurses that were always trying to hang all over him.

**Lost**   
**In the dark and my fears**   
**If only you saw the tracks of my tears**   
**I think I'm losing my mind**   
**Where did you go and what did you find**

He didn't know quite what to call that sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach as it hit half past eleven or the clench of his chest as he realized it was midnight. Didn't know or at least pretended not to. He didn't care and Wilson would be better off without him. Damn if Wilson could see him now though the tracks down his face from his silent tears and the way he was tearing himself apart from the inside what would he say? Call him pathetic? Laugh at him? Tell him to get over it? Kiss him and make it better?

**I'm here all alone**   
**Still wait by the phone**   
**The hours go by**   
**What else could I do but to cry**

His mind swam and he couldn't help glancing at the phone. Midnight, he would call soon. He just knew he would. He had too, House didn't know what he would do if he didn't. The minutes ticked by though and nothing. His hand twitched to reach out for the phone and just call, but he couldn't do it. And the tears remained.

**I call and I call**   
**Just to make things right**   
**Have I lost the fight**   
**Where were you last night**

The red numbers of the clock blazed like the brightest fire in the night. They clearly said it was now one in the morning, but he couldn't care. He gave into that urge and picked up the phone once more and dialed the number. It rang until it hit voice mail and he just sat there the phone to his ear, before he hit the end button there was a beep and the phone caught a choked off sob as he returned it to the cradle.

**I beg and I cry**   
**I keep asking why**   
**Where were you last night**   
**Where were you last night**

The tears where back. He didn't know how he still had tears to cry, but he did. He choked off another sob and scrubbed at his eyes trying to fight them off. He wasn't going to cry over this. It was what he had wanted. He didn't disserve Wilson, he knew that, but it still hurt to know that he wasn't coming back.

**I call and I call**   
**Just to make things right**   
**Have I lost the fight**   
**Where were you last night**

Even with that in mind, the blazing red numbers now read two am and he was still sitting there. He once more picked up the phone and dialed. It rang to voice mail once more and he could feel what he knew had to be the black thing called his heart breaking.

**I beg and I cry**   
**I keep asking why**   
**Where were you last night**   
**Where were you last night**

"Wilson? I…where are you?" he couldn't say it no matter how much he wanted to he couldn't. House hit the 'end' button once more and returned the phone to it's place in the cradle. He deserved this for what he had said and for all he had put Wilson though. He didn't have to like it though even if he did know it was what he disserved for who he was and what he did.

**I'm here all alone**   
**Still wait by the phone**   
**The hours go by**   
**What else could I do but to cry**

Those blazing numbers glaring at him like some knife trying to tear into him. Three am they told him now and still nothing. Three am and he was still here, still up, still waiting to hear from Wilson. Still expecting him to walk though that door like nothing had ever happened. He knew he wasn't coming, but he desperately wanted him too.

**I call and I call**   
**Just to make things right**   
**Have I lost the fight**   
**Where were you last night**

The phone was in his hand before he knew what he was doing. Without thought he punched in the number and his dial. As it rang he couldn't help the return of that breaking feeling. A 'I can't come to my phone right now' was his only reply once more. He couldn't hold back a sob this time and it came though on the voice mail along with a rather hard to hear "Wilson?"

**I beg and I cry**

Four, four am. That is what the red numbers read now and once more he had dialed up Wilson. When he got his voice mail for the nth time tonight all he could manage to get out though the tightness in his throat was a "Please Call Me."

**I call and I call**   
**Just to make things right**   
**Have I lost the fight**   
**Where were you last night**

He had nearly been gone a full half day now. House could feel the heaviness of his eyelids, but he knew he couldn't sleep. Even if those bright and blazing numbers said it was five am he knew he couldn't sleep. He would only dream of Wilson and while he accepted that he had lost him, he hadn't at the same time. Yet all another call got him was the voice mail once more and this time he managed a "Wilson? Please come home." Was he pathetic? Of course he was, but even just these hours and he was falling apart without him.

**I beg and I cry**   
**I keep asking why**   
**Where were you last night**   
**Where were you last night**

Those numbers that might as well be daggers in what was left of his heart told him Wilson had been gone a full twelve hours now. Still he was on the phone again. There was no ringing this time just his voice mail and in tribute to just how broken even these hours had made him he offered the phone a "I'm Sorry"

**Where were you last night  
Where were you last night**

Wilson felt like shit. He had been out till three am drinking and after that he had ended up going to Chase's house, since it was close enough that they could walk to, to sleep there. Wilson could feel the headache as it settled into his skull, but he knew he couldn't wait around for the pain killers to kick in. He had been gone for a while now and House was surely wondering where he was.

Sure enough when he finally made it back to his car he saw that he had several missed calls. Surprisingly though he also had voice mail too. The calls were from House and he never left voice mail. He had to plug the phone into his car though before he could do much with it because apparently it had died sometime between when he left House's yesterday and this morning.

He was nearly at House's flat before he got the phone going well enough to get into the message only to find out he had not just one, but at least six messages. By the time the last one played he was pulling into a parking place and it was a good thing too. He pulled the phone away from his ear staring at it as if it was possessed, but then again how could he not. They had been hard to hear, but there was no mistaking those words or that they truly had come from House. He didn't know why he felt like some horrible git for getting House that desperate and worried, but he did. Still it was nice to hear him say those words even if it was just a voice mail.

He pulled himself out of his car locking it and making his way inside. He found House on the couch sleeping in a basically sitting position. He was going to be in pain if he didn't get him moved soon, and he looked as much like shit as Wilson himself felt. He had dried tracks on his face from tears and it actually made him feel rather bad. He knew House well enough, he should have called him told him he was going to the bar after that party. He was still upset at the moment though so he had just chucked his phone into the passenger's seat and ignored it, and now he felt bad for worrying House.

The light touch was enough to bring him back from the light sleep he had finally managed. House pried his eyes open only just forcing back the fresh tears at the sight that greeted him. Wilson, it was his Wilson. He pulled the younger man to him holding him as close as he could in his own way saying the sorry he couldn't bring himself to repeat as he buried his face in Wilson's neck.

Wilson let it last a few moments before pulling away, giving House a reassuring smile when he looked nearly in tears again. "Come on lets get some sleep." He offered pulling House up and helping him to the bedroom. He had had a few hours, but the hangover and that he just hadn't slept as well on Chase's couch meant he wouldn't say no to more. He was glad when House took his hand and let himself be lead, he even let himself be helped out of his clothes and tugged into bed under the covers. "I've known you for years Gregory House, don't think your getting rid of me that easily."

House couldn't have stopped the fresh outbreak of tears even if he had realized he was crying. He wrapped his arms around the younger man and buried his face in his chest. He didn't know what he had done to deserve this, but he was grateful for it. And with that thought he let himself fall asleep again.

Wilson kept himself awake until he was sure House was asleep before letting himself drift off once more and hoping the hangover would be gone when he woke.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I realize House is OOC, no you don't need to point it out, it was for the fic so please just try and enjoy the WAFFness of it. Ja?


End file.
